Through the Eyes of Terra
by Axerth
Summary: My version of Terra's life before and during her stay with the Teen Titans. R&R please! Constructive criticism welcome! Completed.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: sigh No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if I did...

Through the Eyes of Terra – Her True Life Story

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Many tales on this great Earth of ours have been told and they all had a beginning. So I suppose mine should, too. The problem is I don't know where to start. I suppose my tale should begin with my father.

My father was a very mean man from the time I turned 11 years old. He abused us, but never around my mother. He loved her too much.

My mother was wonderful. She never abused us – us meaning my brother, my sister, and me. She adored my father, but she never suspected that he abused us. That's why they left. My brother and my sister ran away when I was 11 years old and I didn't realize why until my father started abusing me. It hit me then that I had two choices: run away, or live there until I died which probably would have been all too soon. By the time I turned 13 I had decided to run away, but I knew I would need more time. I waited patiently until the time was right, and then formed a plan that would lead me to newfound freedom.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: Sorry it's so short! Chapter 2 will be up soon and will be longer! I promise. R&R please. Constructive criticism welcome._


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if I did...

Through the Eyes of Terra – Her True Life Story

Chapter 2 – The Great Escape

Two whole years had passed since I had made my decision. I was 15 now – with a plan in mind and a determined heart. I would pack my bag before bed, get a good 6 hours of sleep, and then escape through the woods near my house and head for Jump City in hope of finding a job. The hardest part was picking a night to do it. I decided to leave on July 27th, a full moon. The weather would be right and I would be able to see well – perfect for my sneaky escape.

It was 9:00 P.M. on July 27th. The moon was shining brightly through the thin cloud layer. I told my parents that I was tired and wanted to go to bed earlier than usual. I shuffled to my room as quickly as I could to check that everything was in order. My backpack was packed full and my clothes were ready. I threw my stuff under the bed and forced myself to get as much sleep as possible.

I awoke to the sound of my digital watch beeping right next to my ear. I shut it off, jumped out of bed, and pulled on a shirt and pants. I slung both straps of my backpack over one shoulder and threw on my shoes. Freedom was just around the corner…

I climbed out my window and onto the dewey grass, being sure to shut my window when I left. Apparently, my father was awake and the sound of my window squeaking closed had given me away. He threw open the front door and raced after me. I ran across the lawn and down the street, my tennis shoes padding against the cool gravel. My heart was pounding furiously against my chest. He was catching up to me. Fear stabbed at my stomach and caused me to run faster. I sped into the woods and tripped over a tree root, landing facedown in the cool dirt. The sweet smell filled my nostrils and I knew instantly knew what to do.

I could hear him yelling from not very far away, so I acted quickly. I summoned up my powers and dug a large hole in the dirt, 7 feet deep. I levitated a small patch of mud over the hole and hid behind a tall pine tree. I waited, but not for long. He came thundering through the woods and stumbled right into my trap, cursing and yelling all the way. I levitated a fairly good sized rock and _accidentally _dropped it on his head. I watched as my father fell unconscious onto the ground, but I knew he wouldn't stay that way for long. I jogged through to the other side of the woods and out into the world.


	3. Newfound Freedom

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if I did...

Through the Eyes of Terra – Her True Life Story

Chapter 3 – Newfound Freedom

After jogging for about a mile I came to the bay. Looking across the water I saw an island with a strangely familiar T-shaped tower built upon it and, beyond that, Jump City. I could reach my destination, but golden light was peeking over the horizon. I didn't want to be caught using my powers. I levitated a small boulder and hopped on, speeding myself across the bay. I had just passed the tower when the sun leaped over the horizon and light engulfed me. I turned back to the island in fear of being spotted and treated as an outcast or a freak. I landed my boulder on the shoreline and sat myself down.

It took me a while to realize where I knew the tower from, but when I did an imaginary light bulb blinked on in my head. The tower belonged to a team of teenage superheroes – the Teen Titans. Seeing as how I had powers just like them, I could join them in crime fighting. I jumped to my feet and walked into the tower. Cautiously I opened the door into their living room and gasped once I saw the view. I stared in awe for a few minutes before a voice jolted me back to my senses.

"Excuse me. Who are you and what exactly are you doing?" said a voice.

_Note: Yay! Chapter 3 is up! It's short though...chapter 4 will be longer! It's already written, but I'm making you wait! Muahahahaha!_


	4. Uninvited Visitor

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if I did...

Through the Eyes of Terra – Her True Life Story

Chapter 4 – Uninvited Visitor

The person who spoke had a deep voice and I instantly recognized it. It belonged to the Titans' "gothic" member, Raven.

"Uh, hello," I said sheepishly. "My name is Terra. I recognized this tower and I thought I might come in to visit its owners." I immediately wished I hadn't said that last part. I smiled weakly. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that this is Titans Tower, don't you? It is home to a team of teenage crime fighters. You might want to go home." She said. Before I could reply the rest of the team filed out into the room, stretching and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"What's going on here?" asked Robin, the leader.

"We have an uninvited guest," replied Raven. She pointed to me and everybody's eyes swept across the room to me. I froze.

"Um, hello!" I grinned. Robin asked me what my name was. "Terra," I replied. He asked me several other questions and finally got to the core of why I was in their tower.

"I want to join you guys." I said seriously.

Their mouths dropped open.

"I want to become a Teen Titan."

* * *

_Woohoo! Chapter 4 (another short one...)! One more chapter, then the epilogue and I'm finally finished with this story! Thanks sooo much for reading and the reviews, it makes me feel...I don't know...special, I guess. But I'm not special in any way, I know._

_And, uh, sorry it took so long.I've been grounded and finally had the chance to sneak on and update._


	5. Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if I did...

Through the Eyes of Terra – Her True Life Story

Chapter 5 – Destined Meeting

Almost immediately after I said that, Starfire came up to me and said, "Hello Terra! I am Starfire. Please, where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite food, your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" she exclaimed happily.

"Uh, Earth, walked, sushi, red, and sure?" I replied.

"Joyous! Hello, friend Terra!" she bubbled, and nearly killed me with a bone crushing hug.

"Hi…" I managed to say with what little air was still left in my lungs. When she let go, I straightened out my arms and returned lost oxygen to my brain before asking again, "Can I join you?" My stomach grumbled very loudly and apparently the Titans heard it, because Robin decided that it would be best for us to discuss this over breakfast.My stomach and I gladly agreed. I ate like a pig. When I finished, Robin asked me to explain my story, so I did, the same way that I'm retelling it to you now. I told him about my father and my powers, my siblings and my mother. He held a short council with the other Titans and they all voted that...

I could stay.

* * *

_Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't have an excuse this time (it's probably laziness). Enjoy and stick with me 'til the Epilogue!_


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if I did...

Through the Eyes of Terra – Her True Life Story

Epilogue

Over the next few weeks my life changed dramatically. I was well-fed, I had a good home, and I was happy – all for the first time in a long time. Soon we were all living together as peacefully as teenage crime-fighting roommates could.

I had written to my mother to tell her why I ran away. She said she had suspected something once, but it had slipped her mind. She told me that me father died in a car crash. His body was never recovered, but they assumed he had been burned to ashes.

My brother and sister have also written to my mother and are doing fine. My brother had become a firefighter in New York and my sister was engaged, a law student at Harvard,and living in Boston. We were slowly recovering from the past.

My life was perfect. I was having fun again, I had a lot of friends, and the best part was that I was a Teen Titan!

But it all changed when I encountered 'Slade' for the first time…

The End

(or is it…?)

* * *

_Note: Woohoo! That's the end! Now what? A new story, you say? Off I go then. I hope you enjoyed Through the Eyes of Terra - Her True Life Story!_


	7. Final Authors Note

Hey all!

Alright, I just had to add another little chapter thingy to say how much I appreciated the reviews. You guys are all so gracious! I also wanted to tell you that I am currently working on a new story entitled "Abandoned Soul" with the first two chapters already posted!

Thanks again for the reviews – they really make my day.


End file.
